People increasingly desire multi-media communications from their mobile devices. While smartphones enable many types of multi-media communications, the ability to effectively deploy such capabilities often depends upon the network type available to the mobile device. For instance, when a mobile device is only connected to a cellular network, it may be impossible and/or cost-prohibitive to implement a video call or simultaneously conduct multiple different communication sessions via different media types.